


Olicity Oneshots

by eat_sleep_netflix_repeat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_netflix_repeat/pseuds/eat_sleep_netflix_repeat
Summary: My collection of various Olicity one shots*Rating may change*Table of contents in first chapter





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Table of Contents

Chapter 2: "Just realized that my bf never asked me to be his gf and we never established that we are dating. We just like live together and have a baby together. But we don't have an anniversary or anything. Omg are we dating? Is it too late to ask what are we? What if we are just friends"

Chapter 3: Based off this text post: https://twitter.com/crazyjewishmom/status/937495416991559682


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a post I saw while scrolling on Facebook: "Just realized that my bf never asked me to be his gf and we never established that we are dating. We just like live together and have a baby together. But we don't have an anniversary or anything. Omg are we dating? Is it too late to ask what are we? What if we are just friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead. A LOT has gone on the past few months, but here I am, finally posting more. I'll try to post a chapter for How to Love soon, but this just begged to be written.

As Felicity laid sprawled on the couch, her head resting on Oliver’s lap with his fingers stroking through her hair and William sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Felicity couldn’t help but think of how she’d gotten here. 

It wasn’t a typical love story. 

Felicity had been working as Oliver’s executive assistant for less than six months when William came into their lives. She was working at her desk in front of Oliver’s office, rescheduling a meeting due to a Hood-related incident that Oliver needed to attend to urgently, when the elevator opened and a scared woman and a young boy about seven or eight years old stepped out. 

Before Felicity could say anything, the woman spoke. “Can I speak to Ollie, please? It’s urgent.” 

“He’s out right now,” Felicity replied. “Can I take a message for you?” 

“Please, Miss,” the woman glanced at her nameplate before continuing, “Smoak. Please.” 

At the woman’s desperation, Felicity picked up the landline to call Oliver, who answered before the second ring. 

“Felicity?” Oliver asked, confused because she never called him during work unless it was imperative. 

“Oliver, can you come back to the office. There’s a woman named, uh, can you hold on one second?” Felicity took the phone away from her ear in order to hear the woman fill in her name. 

“Samantha” 

“Yeah, Oliver. There’s a woman named Samantha here to see you.” Felicity heard silence on the other end before a quick “Tell her that I’ll be right there” and the click of the line disconnecting. 

Felicity led the pair into the office and left to do more work after relaying Oliver’s message. 

As she worked, she couldn’t help but sneak looks at Samantha and the boy. She was obviously one of Oliver’s women from before the island, and the boy looked too eerily similar to Oliver to not be related to him. Felicity couldn’t help but wonder about why they were here or what they wanted as she waited for Oliver to arrive. 

When he finally did, he just stopped in front of Felicity’s desk and stared through the glass of his office walls. The look on his face was enough to know that he’d come to the same conclusion that Felicity had about the boy. Oliver strode through the office doors, anger on his face as he confronted Samantha. 

Felicity tried not to eavesdrop, but with how loud they were towards each other, she gathered the gist from their conversation. The woman had told Oliver that she was pregnant before the island and that she’d lied about losing the baby because Moira had paid her to disappear from Oliver’s life. 

Fearing how this hostile environment would affect the boy, she used the distraction of the argument between the two adults to slip into the office and offer him a tour of the building. Felicity could tell from the grateful look in his eyes that he appreciated the break from the yelling match. 

As she walked around the building with him, Felicity learned a lot about the kid. She learned his name was William, that he was seven years old, and that he was here because his mother was dying. 

The solemn tone in which he talked and his resigned attitude nearly broke Felicity’s heart as he talked about needing a new guardian when she succumbed to the disease. William was too young to know the loss of a parent, something Felicity knew from experience.

After determining that thirty minutes was more than enough time for a shouting match to cease, Felicity brought William back up to the executive floor where they were met with the sight of Oliver and Samantha sitting down and speaking like civilized people. Felicity let William into the office, watching him rush to his mother’s side, before turning back to her desk and sitting down, trying to work despite the disrupted normalcy. 

Felicity made sure to cancel all of his meetings for the day as she figured it would be best to just let them talk it out. The only interruption in their several hour-long talk was when Felicity brought Big Belly Burger in for dinner, and all three of them were grateful for her thoughtfulness. 

When Samantha and William left around seven that night, Oliver looked physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. Within a span of a few hours he had gained the responsibility of a father and found out that the mother of said child was knocking on death’s door. 

Felicity was surprised when he hugged her tight after she stood up to leave for the foundry that night; he was not affectionate or physical with her ever which was understandable as she was not one of his women. 

She was even more surprised to feel wetness on the shoulder of her dress and to realize that he was crying. Felicity held him tighter and told him that he was not alone, that she would help him. 

Less than a month after learning of William’s existence, Oliver gained full custody of the boy at the death of Samantha Clayton. From then on out, Felicity could feel the shift from playboy to father in Oliver’s appearance and attitude.

He stopped spending his nights at clubs or the foundry and let Digg take over vigilante-ing in favor of being a father to William. Felicity thought he had it handled until he asked for her help with the boy. 

Oliver asked her to come over because the boy missed his mother and kept asking for Felicity, begging really, and Oliver couldn’t stand to see the boy so broken. Felicity agreed eagerly, hoping she could help mend the hole of a lost parent like she wished someone had done for her when her father left. 

She showed up at the new apartment Oliver had purchased for himself and William around dinnertime, and was surprised when the door was opened and she was instantly bowled over by the seven-year-old hugging her around the hips. 

“Hi, Will,” she greeted, and was surprised to not see the broken boy Oliver had described to her. He wasn’t happy, per say, but he did appear to be less sad when she reached down to hug him back. 

All throughout the dinner Oliver had cooked for them, Felicity could not help but think of how domestic the whole thing was. However, she was quick to chastise herself because the only reason it felt domestic was because the boy’s mother had just died, and she was just called in as an inadequate substitute for his mother. 

She could feel Oliver’s gratefulness throughout the dinner, as he kept sending her looks of thanks across the table. 

When it came to William’s bedtime, Felicity stood to leave only to be stopped by William’s plea for her to stay and the look on his face that said he was about to cry. She glanced over to Oliver to see if it was alright, and at his nod, she allowed herself to be dragged into the seven-year-old’s bedroom. 

At William’s insistence, she read him bedtime story after bedtime story, but soon it became late, and she had to leave to go back to her own home. William’s pleas turned to sobs, however, and Felicity promised she would stay after he went to bed. 

After a quick conversation in which Oliver and Felicity both agreed it would be best if she kept her word, Felicity started towards the couch, when Oliver intercepted her. 

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch, Felicity. Take my bed, and I’ll take the couch. I’ve slept in worse places, trust me.” 

Felicity huffed in annoyance before insisting, “Oliver, I’ll take the couch. I’m the guest afterall. But I do need something to sleep in. I can’t exactly sleep comfortably like this,” she said, gesturing down to her blouse and pencil skirt. 

Oliver nodded and walked into a room, she presumed it was his bedroom, and came back moments later with a large t shirt of his. 

Felicity blushed as she turned to change in the bathroom and hoped he didn’t see it. She had had a crush on him since he came into her life wielding a bullet-riddled laptop, but when he had a son to care for was not the right time for her to think about her stupid crush. 

She slipped her clothes off and the shirt on, surprised that it was so big it covered all of the important bits, when she heard Oliver call through the door, “There are extra toothbrushes and paste in the cupboard.” 

She brushed her teeth and washed her makeup off before exiting the bathroom. She walked to the living room to see the couch made up and all of the lights except for one lamp off with Oliver nowhere in sight. She proceeded to lay down, falling asleep almost instantly. 

When she woke up the next morning, she was a little disoriented. The couch didn’t feel soft like a cloud or smell like Oliver. At that thought, Felicity’s eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. 

She was not on the couch like she was last night; in fact, she was in the nicest bed she had ever seen. Felicity wondered what had happened when the idea hit her: Oliver had waited for her to fall asleep before carrying her to the bed in his bedroom. Felicity could not help but blush at the fact that he had seen her in only his top. 

She slipped out from the covers and headed for the kitchen, stopping to look in William’s room and seeing him fast asleep. Felicity walked past the living room only to see Oliver, the big macho idiot, sleeping on the couch in only his boxers. She had to stop her straying eyes and force herself to make some coffee for her and Oliver. 

When both Oliver and William had woken up, Felicity put the clothes from the night before on and left to go get ready for work at her own place. Every night after that one, Oliver would invite Felicity over at William’s request, they would all have dinner, and inevitably Felicity would be suckered into staying the night by William’s puppy dog eyes. She always fell asleep on the couch and woke up in Oliver’s bed. 

Felicity expected William to grow out of it after a couple weeks, but when he didn’t she decided to make some changes. She started by bringing a couple of changes of clothes over to their place so she didn’t have to rush to get ready at her place in the morning. Then came the makeup, as what makeup enthusiast like Felicity can survive without her morning fix of lipstick? 

After one month, she told Oliver he could sleep in the bed with her and didn’t have to sleep on the couch anymore. She had to hide her blush while telling him and again when she woke up the next morning crushed to his chest by his arms being wrapped around her. 

In gradual degrees, William stopped begging her to come over and stay; at that point it was understood between them that she would. 

Eventually she moved in and sold her apartment because she hardly ever saw it anyways. 

They hardly talked about their relationship. After a while, it was just expected that Oliver would kiss her cheek after a long day of work, or that if Oliver was stressed, Felicity would peck him on the lips in order to take his mind off of it. 

They never made it official, and they never would because they didn’t need a label to love each other and their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! If you want to leave a prompt, please comment your idea or feel free to email me at literaturelover2001@gmail.com.


	3. Serial Killers Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this text post: https://twitter.com/crazyjewishmom/status/937495416991559682

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I have had lots going on the past couple months, but I have a few days off from school and work, so I figured that I'd crank out a few updates. I saw this on Facebook a few months back and my instant thought was "Olicity AU," so here it is! I don't own Arrow or have a beta (you know the drill). Enjoy!

Felicity was sitting on her couch, sipping coffee in her Tardis pajamas when she heard the knock at her door. 

She was curious as to why someone would be at her door at nine in the morning on a Saturday especially as she wasn’t expecting company. 

She made her way over and opened the door, only to come face-to-face with the hottest man she had ever seen. 

Holy frack this man was gorgeous!

Short cropped blonde hair, chiseled face, and sharp blue eyes focused on her, and Felicity was sure she looked like a fish with how much her jaw had dropped. 

She continued her perusal of his body. 

He was tall and muscular, probably a couple inches over six feet, and he was wearing a t shirt that was so tight he could have busted it if he flexed his biceps. 

“Hello, Miss Smoak” he said. “I’m here to install that security system you called about.” 

That woke Felicity from her drool-worthy thoughts. Felicity frowned in confusion.  _ Security system? _ She wondered. _ I haven’t ordered a security system.  _

“Um, I think you’ve made a mistake, Mister-” Felicity paused waiting for him to fill in his name. 

“Queen. Oliver Queen,” he replied. 

“Right,” Felicity continued. “I didn’t order a security system.” 

It was Oliver’s turn to frown, and Felicity sighed because even though he was frowning he was beautiful. He looked down at the clipboard that he was holding, and back up at her.

“You are the Miss Smoak that lives at 64 Wildflower Lane, correct?”

“Yes, but I didn’t order a security system.”

“Miss Smoak, if you let me come in and put this down, I can call my boss to confirm,” Oliver said, gesturing to the toolbox and clipboard he was holding. 

It occurred to Felicity in that moment that she had seen that news story before. The man who claimed to be doing some sort of maintenance work but who turned out to be a serial killer who lured unsuspecting young women to their death with his charm and good looks. 

But Felicity was not going to fall for it, thank you very much. She had been to MIT for frack’s sake, so she was way too smart to die like every blonde chick in every horror movie. Hell, she wasn’t even naturally blonde.

She quickly snatched the pepper spray that had come in handy a few times during her time in the Glades from her keychain by the front door just out of Oliver’s line of sight. She was not going to be abducted to a creepy horror-movie style basement or warehouse by this sexy serial killer if she could help it. 

The man in front of her suddenly smiled and huffed a laugh, and it occurred to Felicity that she had spoken aloud. 

Frack! 

Not only had she embarrassed herself in front of him, he would definitely kill her now that she knew his secret. 

Double frack! 

“Sexy serial killer, huh?” Oliver asked amusedly. Felicity flushed and just hoped she could die of embarrassment before he could murder her. 

“I promise I’m not a serial killer, but thanks for the compliment.” 

“Isn’t that what all serial killers are supposed to say?” Felicity asked, still blushing. He shrugged. 

“I guess, but I actually mean it, Miss Smoak.” 

Felicity sighed. “Be that as it may, I still didn’t order a security system to be installed.” 

He replied, “Sure you did. It says right here that Donna Smoak called last month for one of our systems to be installed today at this address.” 

“Did you say Donna Smoak?” Felicity asked. 

“Sure,” he replied and flipped the clipboard he was holding around for Felicity to see that, sure enough, Donna Smoak had ordered and paid for a new security system to be installed in her little townhouse. 

Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. Of course her mother would do something like this and then not tell her about it. When she opened her eyes, Oliver was still looking at her curiously. 

“That’s my mom,” Felicity explained. “She apparently called and ordered the system and completely forgot to mention it to me.” 

“Oh,” he said quirking his eyebrow at her in disbelief. 

“So can I come in now that you know I’m not a serial killer trying to abduct you to my warehouse?” Oliver asked with a grin.

In response, Felicity pulled the door open all the way with the hand still clutching the mace like a lifeline, to which Oliver raised his eyebrows again in question.

“I thought you were a serial killer remember?”

“And you thought pepper spray would take me down?” he asked smirking, and gesturing down at his muscles.

“Well, no. Not exactly, but I ran out of my handsome serial killer takedown spray, and I figured it would have to suffice.”

They both made eye contact and burst into laughter.

“Can I please know your actual name now?” he pleaded.

“Felicity.”

“Felicity,” he repeated, slowing the sounds down and drawing it out.

And she let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments. I'm also open to requests. I'll be updating How To Love later this week, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
